


婚房

by Wasabi_Bread_12138



Category: deyunshe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabi_Bread_12138/pseuds/Wasabi_Bread_12138





	婚房

“……姓杨的。”他动来动去的脑袋忽然停住了，一抬头又收了笑，眼睛亮亮地装无辜，“你硌着我脖子根儿了，想谁想的啊你。”  
“想小狗儿。”杨九郎拿胡茬儿蹭他手心儿，“回屋儿不。”  
“不去。”张云雷松开捏着他下巴的手，转而向下，扯着他衣领子把人拽低了亲上去，咬牙切齿挤出来仨字儿，“我嫌脏。”  
醋坛子打翻的猝不及防，杨九郎还没来得及说话他又补上一句，“你俩没在这儿干过吧？”  
“唉你就事儿吧，没干过，放心，啊。我们家灰不啦唧沙发纯洁无暇的第一次就给你了。”  
“你他妈贫不贫，操你就够了我要人家第一次干什么。”  
“你也忒自信，你这样儿的只能被操。”  
湿润的气息打在耳边，温热的舌尖儿缠上他漂亮白皙的耳垂，小巧的软肉被舔磨地发红。他耳上敏感的不得了，碰几下就只能咬着嘴唇舌根儿发颤说不出话来，杨九郎揽着他稍一用力抱坐起来一块儿，手就伸进他松紧带儿的家居裤里顺着肉肉的小腹往下摸。

“哎我去这小肚子真软乎——”  
“闭嘴滚出去。”  
“那我滚了？”  
“你敢……”  
他兀自嘴硬，又在人要撤离时哼哼唧唧地主动黏上去，没有几分技术的吻磨蹭在唇角舌尖儿，热烈而直白，什么言语都抵不上他本人。

骨节分明的手挤进沙发缝儿里去摸藏着的东西，杨九郎瞧见了忍不住翻白眼，捏着他脖颈欣赏他用牙齿撕包装。  
“你属仓鼠儿的？这么爱往沙发里藏东西，搬走时候儿可想着犄角旮旯的玩意儿都带走啊听见没。”  
“那你等我临走了再提醒我，现在说了我也记不住。”扯掉外皮儿的盒子扔给杨九郎，张云雷低头去解他裤腰带，“你俩装备不全啊害我还下楼跑一趟。”  
“我三十了宝贝儿，没儿子皇上不急太后急。”  
“小眼儿皇上。”  
“诶，别走小辙啊你。”

嘴炮打了一半儿就戛然而止没了后续，张云雷转而趴在杨九郎腿上兴致盎然去撩拨他命根子。  
“你想不想我呀？”  
掐着半截腰儿手动点头。  
“我是不是比他媳妇儿好呀？”  
手动疯狂点头。  
“他小眼八叉的一人吃两人份儿，是不是欠揍？”  
点不了头了，手里的玩意儿逐渐茁壮成长起来，硬邦邦的直不楞登戳着手心儿，再掰就折了。

“哎辫儿你什么时候患的自闭症我怎么不知道？”杨九郎抿着嘴乐，扯过他手来亲了亲指尖儿，然后往他汗津津的掌心里挤了一坨凉凉的液体，“好好儿托着啊别给我滴沙发上。”  
扩张终于在聊闲天儿的间隙被捎带着扯上了正轨，俩人也适时地闭上嘴把胡侃暂时搁置一下儿。  
裹了润滑的细长指头戳到背后熟门熟路摸着后穴填进去，张云雷就抬着手卧在他腿上老老实实不说话，一张小脸儿埋在他衣摆下头，时不时伸舌尖儿舔一下。  
杨九郎被他弄得脑仁儿发胀，忍着不说话怕惊动了偷吃的猫儿，只默默去蘸他手里的液体，添一根手指往深处勾他敏感的地方。  
衣摆底下的呼吸不出意料地急促起来，潮湿的喘息拂在皮肤上丧心病狂的痒，连带着那软嫩的舌尖儿也没了分寸，打着卷儿地缠上来勾在凹槽处。  
这种情况通常双方都忍不了太久，张云雷掀了蒙在脸上的衣角抬头看他，湿漉漉的一双眼睛隐在垂着的刘海后头，眼尾泛红。  
“进来吧。”  
他就把他抱起来跨坐在腿上接吻，滚烫的顶端被他舔的湿乎乎的，一触到柔软滑嫩的入口几乎被吸进去。杨九郎微抬着下巴用细碎的小米牙咬他饱满的下唇，肉粉色逐渐变得殷红，他慢慢松了手上的力度让他坐落到自己身上，进到底听他小小的满足的呻吟。

“动了啊。”  
“看吧。”  
“……你是人不是人了还。”  
“我不让你动你就不动？”  
“那不行。”  
“我要让你一直动你就一直动？”  
“……也不一定行。”  
“我说了又不算那不就看吧！”  
杨九郎心说我是疯了跟你费这个劲。

正经活动起来就顾不上说些别的了，他一双手掐在那枝子细腰间帮着他起起伏伏，即便在下边儿也得时刻掌握主动权。契合的肉体进出把里头磨得滚烫，紧跟着整具身子都发烧似的热起来，张云雷软趴趴的覆在他身上咬着唇细碎的呻吟，像朵粉红色的云。  
宽大的衫子遮着他整个儿上半身，交合处也被笼罩在阴影里，忘了什么时候开始两个人在一场性事里都默契的不再脱上衣，杨九郎探着手抚到他身前，闭着眼也能摸到不再嶙峋的肋骨上那几条依然狰狞的疤。  
他忽然意识到原来那件事已经过去了许久。

杨九郎也时常做噩梦，张云雷梦魇的那段时间都已经慢慢过去了，他不行，他那时候的心病直到现在还没好全。他不清楚张云雷受的疼痛是什么样，无非就是隔三差五的梦见他没能熬过那场劫难，然后浸在一身冷汗里惊醒，在熟睡的妻子身边辗转反侧，摸过手机来翻他和张云雷的聊天记录，一页一页往上，直到再次入眠。

扒在肩上的手掐的他有些疼，杨九郎缩了缩脖子，拂在张云雷胸前的那只手被他本人扯下来。  
“别摸，痒。”  
他还是唧唧歪歪的跟人撒娇，腰间蛇一样柔软的线条在衣服里若隐若现。  
他只顾他自己神仙快活，才懒得管你是不是偷摸儿伤感。  
你说这人是什么玩意儿变的。  
杨九郎忿忿地顶他，一边儿气他没心没肺，一边儿又特别庆幸他万事皆空。

张云雷在上边儿待了一会儿就嫌累，次次顶到尾巴根儿的敏感处折腾地大腿酸软支不起身子来，他两手撑在杨九郎肩头勉强悬空，哭唧唧地告饶求他把自己放下边儿去。  
“废物点心。”杨九郎伸手去摸他腿间的物件儿，熟练的扪弄几下，“想射就射呗。”  
“我就不——我他妈没那么快。”  
他笑他可怜巴巴的模样儿，忍不住欺负得更狠一点儿，掳住了那想逃的软腰毫不费力又压下来，几乎齐根儿挤进最深处换来他一声闷哼和带着哭腔儿的谩骂。  
“我操你大爷杨#*&…”  
修剪整齐的指甲在杨九郎脖子后头留下了两道划痕整齐的印儿，他没防备疼得‘嘶’一声，放下手头要务赶紧扭回头去看。  
“哎兔崽子你给我挠成这样儿是想让你嫂子回去弄死我吗？！”  
“该、该你就……”张云雷瘫进他怀里化成一滩水，但是骂人还是掷地有声。  
“好好好我给您搁下边儿您别气着了。”  
杨九郎抱着咬人的急兔子把他翻下去面朝东墙，伏在沙发背儿上趴跪着留给自己一个看起来瘦条条但实际有肉的背影。  
他从后面进入，两手环到身前分别握了他的十指相扣，厚实的胸膛贴上他衫子下凸着一节节儿椎骨的脊梁，凑近了听他喉舌间乱了章法的急促喘息。

赤肉挤进被驯服地熨帖湿热的身体，在周遭带出些滑腻的液体。杨九郎贴在他身后箍着那杨柳细腰动得起劲儿，情热时不自禁地用牙齿啃咬他通红的耳廓，含混不清的说你好会吸。  
“骗子。”  
张云雷浑身无力像化掉的奶油，全靠背后的人把他钉在靠背儿上才能不往下出溜。那句浑话惹得他后头无意识紧了三分，杨九郎就不敢胡说八道了，意气风发了没一会儿就改劝身下的人放松点儿腰别乱动。  
“你他妈要射快射。”  
“再等会儿。”

高潮并不听劝，该来的时候一点儿都不会因为谁诚恳的挽留就迟疑一会儿。杨九郎抱着他双双泄了力要跌进沙发的前一秒突然一个激灵，冲上天灵盖儿的绝望迫使他挣扎着爬起来。  
“你他妈是不是射我沙发上了？”  
徒留张云雷一个人歪歪扭扭瘫下去，懒洋洋摆了摆手爱搭不理，“啊，我得对灰不啦唧负责了，我不是大猪蹄子。”  
“行了你快老么实儿闭上嘴吧啊。”  
杨九郎痛心疾首地扯了纸巾把自己擦干净又去给张云雷收拾。  
“好好儿躺，也不怕抻着伤。”  
他‘啪’一声拍在张云雷裸露的大腿上，帮他三下两下套上睡裤又摆出一个顺妥的姿势，然后就忙着去扯被他糟蹋了的沙发套。  
“你打的疼死了！”  
他惯例碰瓷儿，捂着被打得麻痒的那块儿哭天喊地，在成功索到一个吻后终于满足的安静下来。  
“快别喊了刚喊那么长时间也不嫌累。”  
“要你管。”


End file.
